


The Desolation of Hawke

by NekomataHajime



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Death, Gen, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomataHajime/pseuds/NekomataHajime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett Hawke is only a man, no matter what the stories and songs might say. He faced his grief in a way many before him have done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Desolation of Hawke

**What Is Done Cannot Be Undone**

* * *

It was a dark time for Garrett Hawke, his mother had been killed by a lunatic, Qunari had burned down the very place he had made home and, just as he was beginning to move on from these things, his lover had blown up the Kirkwall Chantry to make a political statement. To say he didn't know what to do was a severe understatement, but it was the complete and unfiltered truth. He spent many nights crying and begging the Maker for answers, answers that never came. He could only hope for someone or something to kill him, as he had been forced to do for Anders. "Guilt is a horrible and powerful thing, my friend. Don't let these things get to you." Varric had told him one rainy night as they sat at a lonely table at the Hanged Man, trying to cheer him up, though Garrett could no longer fathom being any sort of happy ever again, he had cracked a fake smile to ease the dwarf's mind.

Of course, the party had truly and wholly disbanded after everything. He left the Free Marches to separate himself from the memories suffocating him, only to have them follow him everywhere he went. Regret and doubt plagued his mind, both in his sleep and in every waking moment. Anders had trusted him, and he had failed him. He had put a knife in his back, just as the Templars had done to so many other mages before. He regretted not siding with him instantly, as the light faded from the amber colored eyes Garrett loved so, so much. Thinking of how the Templars had immediately descended upon the city, slaughtering every mage in sight. Merrill had left in a storm of disbelief at Hawke slaying the love of his life, and everyone else had been shocked too.

Now, he was truly alone. He had run from anyone who knew him or could possibly care. He was looking for something that he could only guess would be called redemption. He wanted so badly to right his mistakes and fix what he'd done, to change the outcome of that awful day. He fell to his knees as tears cascaded down his face once again. Garrett loathed how often this happened, and how useless he was to stop it. There was nothing he could do to change what had happened, and knowing that left him empty inside. He wandered aimlessly as the Mage-Templar war began breaking into the true Inquisition.

Garrett Hawke was a broken man and, as broken men often do, he sought an end. The end he found was the end many before him had taken upon themselves in times of despair or other great loss. As he wandered, he came across a great cliff, with the ground far beneath it and shadows pouring from its depths, and he took this opportunity to step forward.

You hear me correctly, reread it if you must. Garrett Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall, ended his life upon stepping from a cliff. His despair took him from himself, and he met an end he never could see.


End file.
